


The Forgotten Valentine

by StormyWorks



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWorks/pseuds/StormyWorks
Summary: Ricky always gives his friends something for Valentine’s Day, it’s just who he is. So why hasn’t he given her anything this year?(Also Valentine’s Day is on a Friday in this because I said so.)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	The Forgotten Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody :). I've loved reading a bunch on the fics on here, but this is first time writing anything of my own.
> 
> I edited this in a bit of hurry wanting to get it up on Valentine's Day (looks like I missed the mark by a few minutes), so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If you like this then please let me know in the comments and let me know if I should continue writing, I already have a couple other ideas. 
> 
> Alright, that's all from me, enjoy!

The brisk February air of Salt Lake City threatened to cut through the jacket Nini was wearing as she walked from her front door to her car. Despite being bundled up in some of her warmest clothing. 

She wore her favorite leggings, a basic and thick black pair, a white t-shirt, and her favorite sweater, a simple, thick and cozy, maroon knitted one (it was actually a “mini” birthday gift from Ricky, who clearly didn’t understand the word mini or a price tag). Of course, she also had all the extra accessories one would need during winter in Utah; a jacket, gloves, a hat, and a scarf, but she was still freezing. 

She opened the door to her running car, throwing her backpack into the passenger seat and herself in the driver’s seat. As she climbed in she lent out a content sigh as the warm air hit her. She can’t thank herself enough for running out to her car 10 minutes ago to start it up a few minutes before she left. 

Ordinarily, she’d go over to Ricky’s to pick him up and drive him to school, but today was different. He texted her last night telling her that he was driving himself today because he had to head in a little later than usual. Nini would’ve just chalked it up to him not wanting to make her run late, knowing that she likes to get there early. After all, they’ve known each other since kindergarten. However, something just felt off about the whole thing. She tried not to think much of it and just push it from her mind as she buckled her seatbelt and turned on the radio.

“Hey everybody it’s Friday, one more day until the weekend! Also, February 14th, and you know what that means, it’s Valentine’s Day. So grab your loved ones and sing your heart out to our ‘Best of Valentine’s Day’ playlist. First up, here’s-“

Nini switched off the radio, connecting her phone to the car’s BlueTooth and pulling up her Spotify.

She didn’t have anything against Valentine’s Day, quite the opposite. She really loved the holiday. However, after 3 years of high school Valentine’s Days, she was over it. She was sick of watching all the couples walk through the hallways holding each other tight and stealing kisses. Sick so many people being all lovey-dovey while she was still single. 

It’s not like she’d never been asked out or went on any dates, but nothing ever turned into a relationship let alone lasted. Her friends would always tease her that it was all because of a certain curly, brown-haired boy. Every time she denied it, but After years of doing so, she finally admitted it to herself last year. She’d been in love with Ricky Bowen since freshman year. Since their first homecoming. And she was forever resigned to love her best friend, a love he would never return. 

He told her that he loved her all the time, giving her bigs hugs, planting a kiss on the top of her head. That was different, what he held for her was a best friend, Not the true, aching, all-consuming love Nini held for him.

Because of this, some part of Nini was happy she didn’t have to drive him to school today. She didn’t have to put up with him telling her that he loved her while handing her Valentine’s Day present. She didn’t have to feel her heart swell when she saw him and sink mere seconds later when she remembered he didn’t feel the same. 

However, the other part of Nini desperately missed this. She missed his extra-long and tight hug and the extra top-of-the-head kisses he gave her every February 14th. She missed his sparkly-eyed grin as she opened his present. Most of all she wanted nothing more this morning than to blast every extra mushy Valentine’s Day playlist. Ricky would always belt the lyrics to the songs at the top of his lungs while she drove them, and any time Nini reached a red light or a stop sign she could look over to him where he met her gaze. Just for a moment, she was able to pretend that he felt the same way and that he was singing all those lyrics for her, to her.

Nevertheless, this morning she’d make the short 15-minute drive alone. So right before she pulled out of her driveway she chose her sad/brokenhearted playlist and turned the volume wayyy up, belting the lyrics as she made her way to school.

She pulled into the parking lot next to two very familiar cars. The one on the left was a sleek baby blue four-door sedan with a pride flag magnet on its bumper. It was no doubt Carlos’ car which he would drive Seb to school in every day. On her right was Kourtney’s simple black jeep. She turned off her car bracing herself for the cold before getting out, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, and quickly walking to the school’s front doors.

Nini walked into the cafeteria where she spotted almost all her friends: Carlos, Seb, Kourtney, Ashlyn, Big Red, and Gina were all seated at the table talking excitedly. Seb is sitting on Carlos’ knee as Carlos hugs the boy and Red has his arm wrapped around Ashlyn pulling her close to her chest.

She felt weird not walking into school with Ricky and once again found her mind wandering to the boy who stole her heart. She was still confused why he would be driving himself today. Or coming in late for that matter, he loved Valentine’s Day.

Ricky was one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet. He was always there for his friends whenever he could be and went out of his way to cheer them up when he was down. He loved seeing his friends smiling and happy, especially when he was the reason for it. That was one reason why he loved today so much.

Every year Valentine’s Day rolled around Ricky would go all out. He’d bring in a whole other smaller backpack stuffed with an assortment of gifts; from chocolates to stuff animals to $10 gift cards for all his coffee-loving friends. 

As Nini slid into her seat at the table amongst her friends they all turned to her saying some variation of “hello” and “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Then Seb fixes her with a puzzled expression, “Nini, where’s Ricky?”

“Not sure, last night he texted me that he was coming in late and driving himself today.” Nini shrugs, trying to stop her mind from once again drifting to the curly-haired boy.

Before anything else could be said, Kourtney jumped in “so is today the day you finally tell him? It is the ‘day of love’ after all.” She nudges the small brunette.

***

Before prom last year when Ricky asked Nini (as a friend), Nini created a group chat with everybody but Ricky and quickly fired away a series of texts. Within minutes, the whole group was on a FaceTime call as Nini freaked out about getting ready for prom and finding a dress and the whole night.

After they all managed to calm her down Ashlyn gently chimed in, “Nini why are you so worried about the prom? It’s Ricky, you could show up in a literal garbage bag and he’d tell you how beautiful you look.”

Before Nini could even move her lips to respond Gina answered. “She’s worried because it’s Ricky.”

“Gina!” Nini reprimanded before letting out a loud sigh. “You’re right” she mumbled. “I know you guys like to tease us all the time, but the truth is that I am worried. I do have feelings for Ricky, but it’s Ricky. He’s my best friend I can’t exactly just confess that I’m in love with him.”

To everybody’s surprise EJ was the first to speak up, “Nini he deserves to know how you feel. More importantly, you deserve to know how he feels. If anything’s going to happen it’s only going to happen if you say something. So you gotta tell him”

He was right, she conceded. The group talked for a few more minutes before all hanging up. A plan was in place, Nini would tell him at prom after he drove her back to her house.

Only she didn’t.

When they got back to her house Nini froze. She looked over at him and found his deep brown eyes staring right back at hers. She thought she saw his eyes dart to her lips for the briefest of seconds, but decided she must’ve missed it. She knows he caught her staring at his lips multiple times but he didn’t say anything.

Finally, she tried to speak up, but the words caught in her throat. Instead of telling him how much fun she has when she’s with him, how happy he makes her, how in love with him she is, she stops. 

She squeaks out “Thank you, I had a lot of fun tonight” before he smiles at her.

“Anytime Neens. I always have a great time when I’m with you.” She can’t tell if her head-over-heels-in-love mind of hers is playing a trick, but she swears that she sees his eyes sparkling with unfiltered adoration when he looks at her. 

She decides it must be in her head and that’s just the kind of smile one has for their best friend of 17 years. She thanks him once again before getting out of his car and walking to her front door.

When she looks back he sends her a huge wave as she opens the front door and he pulls out of her driveway

***

Now, it’s one year later and she’s still pining for her best friend.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I don’t wanna ruin anything and I really don’t think that he loves me like that.” Nini says thoughtfully, still a little too scared of a confession potentially backfiring.

Ashlyn slides out from under Big Red’s arm before moving over to sit next to Nini. She hugs the girl before fixing her with a serious but caring look. “Nini, that boy looks at you like nothing else exists in the entire world. Whenever you walk into a room his smile is 10 times wider and brighter. He definitely feels the same way.”

Nini knows that he smiles brighter whenever she’s there, but she doesn’t believe that whole thing about nobody else existing. And she isn’t sure that he’s in love with her either. “I don’t know Ash, we’ve been friends for a long time. I just think he smiles more because of that. And he definitely doesn’t look at me like nothing else exists.” Nini tells the redhead. “I think he just loves me as a best friend, and I’ve accepted that.”

Ashlyn adopts a pleading look in her eyes “Neens, I really wish you’d trust us on this. But I get it, you’re scared of jeopardizing your friendship. That’s ok, that’s normal. But I really think you should at least consider telling him. We graduate in three months. I know that you’re going to be in New York, but you should think about it. You never know how busy you’ll be in college, you may not have many good opportunities left.”

Nini checks her phone to see if she’s gotten any texts from Ricky. Classes were starting in less than 20 minutes and she still hadn’t heard from him. Just then, as if the world could read her mind, she looks up as the doors of the cafeteria open to find Ricky and EJ walking over to the table.

“Sorry about that everyone, my dad needed some help around the house this morning before I headed into school,” Ricky said, taking his seat next to Nini as Ashlyn got up and returned to her spot tucked under Red’s arm.

“Big date for Mr. Bowen tonight?” Carlos joked.

Ricky began to scratch the back of his neck, letting out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah actually. With Ms. Jenn, it’s their year and a half anniversary tonight.”

The table all turned to Ricky with surprised looks on their faces. They knew that Ms. Jenn and Ricky’s dad had gone out, but they had no idea it was that serious let alone their 18 month anniversary.

“Wow, he’s been dating Ms. Jenn over three times longer than you dated all of your past girlfriends.” Gina laughed looking over to Ricky.

Ricky laughed in response “yeah, none of my relationships have lasted very long.” 

Just then the bell sounded indicating that they had 5 minutes before they had to go to class. Knowing they all had to leave in the next few minutes, Ricky lifted up a small bag and set it down on the table.

“Happy Valentine’s Day guys!” He said excitedly as a wide smiling quickly took over his face. He opened the bag and went around the table giving everybody their respective gifts and a hug until only Nini was left. Ricky lifted the bag off the table, putting it back in its earlier spot on the floor. 

Nini looked up at him confused as to why he hadn’t given her anything and he met her gaze. His eyes softened, “Neens, I’m so sorry. I was going to run out last night and my dad wouldn’t let me leave he insisted we clean up the entire house so we could set up everything this morning. I’m so sorry.”

Right as he finished the bell rang telling everybody to get to class and Ricky shot up. “Crap! We gotta get to class, come on Red. See everybody later!” He shouted as he started speed walking to class before Red ran to catch up to him.

The rest of the table looked over at Nini who sat there confused and hurt. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked over the group, “how could he forget to get me anything?”. Her voice was quivering, “he waited until the last minute and then never got around to it. He went out ahead of time and got something for all of you but didn’t get anything for me.” 

“Nini, it’s ok. I’m sure he’ll make it up to you” Kourtney said as she made her way over to give Nini a hug. “Now come on, I hate to say this but we really do have to get to class.”

During class Nini’s sadness began to be replaced by hot anger. Her best friend just didn’t get her anything. On a day he insists on giving gifts to all of his friends he did nothing for the girl he claimed was his “best friend in the universe.”

Nini wasn’t even upset about not receiving anything, every year she tells him that he doesn’t need to get her anything. She’s furious that he forgot her. Sure Ricky was overall a laidback person, but he was very meticulous when it came to giving people presents. He planned it out weeks in advance and never left it to the last minute, so why had he done so with her?

As she swiftly moved to her next class, math, with Ricky she was determined to ignore him. If he couldn’t be bothered to do anything for her and only her, then she wouldn’t give him the time of day. 

As she sat in her normal seat in front of Ricky she felt a tap on her shoulder. She both figuratively and literally brushed it off. Seconds later the tapping resumed followed by hushed whispering. “Neens please don’t ignore me. I’m sorry, I’ll get you something right after school. You can come with me and pick out whatever you want!” He said.

She finally turned around and his sad look turned into a smile before dropping in less than a second. One look at Nini’s face told Ricky exactly how angry she was with him, and he hadn’t seen that look on her in a long time. That look only came out when Ricky majorly fucked up.

Ricky froze, her eyes bore into with an intensity he’s rarely ever seen on the petite brunette. He quickly shut up and averted his gaze to their teacher and began taking notes.

Nini was thankful that he didn’t keep trying to strike up a conversation with her. She felt a little bad for glaring at him like that and basically shunning him. However, what he did was hurtful and she wasn’t just gonna forgive him that easily. He could offer endlessly to make it up to her, but she needed a little time before she completely forgave him.

He only said something to her one other time for the rest of their 90-minute class and he was merely asking for another pencil. She took one out and reached behind her, pencil in hand. Ricky took it with a mumbled thank you and Nini wordlessly returned to her note-taking.

As class concluding Nini packed her bag up, making a point of snatching the pencil back from Ricky. 

She wordlessly walked out of the room, heading for lunch. At least she’ll be surrounded by the rest of the group and will be able to take her mind off Ricky, she thought to herself.

When she got to the lunchroom she took her seat at the table. Her eyes flicked around the table, then the cafeteria before landing on one of the empty seats. “Where’s Red, doesn’t he have a class with you guys right before lunch” Nini inquired turning to Gina and Carlos.

“Well yeah, but he didn’t come to the cafeteria with us. We were on the way when he got some texts from Ricky. He just said that Ricky needed him and EJ and that they wouldn’t be at lunch today.” Carlos responded nonchalantly, eyes still fixed on his phone screen. 

He looked up after she heard Kourtney speak up. “Nini why do you have that look on your face”  
“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Nini cut the shit, you have guilt written all over your face!”

“I may or may not be the reason why Red, EJ, and Ricky aren’t eating with us today. You see, I kinda glared at him whenever he tried talking to me and just generally iced him out all during math.” The brunette mumbled.

“Nini, you gotta talk to him. I don’t know if you noticed he looked like a kicked puppy when he met up with Red” Gina added in her two-cents. 

“What I need is to not see him for the rest of the day. He tells me that I’m his best friend, for God’s sake I’m head over heels in love with man, and he forgets me of all people. I just- I don’t get it.” 

Nini feels the hot tears begin to escape her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. Kourtney scoots next to Nini and reaches into Nini’s bag grabbing a couple of tissues and offering them to her.

“I know, I know. Just let it out” Kourtney says, rubbing her shoulder. 

The lunch table falls silent before Nini stops crying and lets out a watery chuckle. “So how’s everybody else’s Valentine’s Day? Anybody got weekend plans?”

The group seemed to settle down and the rest of lunch was spent amicably talking about their day so far and plans for the weekend.  
—————————————————

Nini trudged through her last two classes of the day and raced to her locker when the final bell rang, hoping to avoid Ricky and get home as quickly as she could. When she reached her locker the boy was already standing there, waiting for her. He still carried the same kicked-puppy look and his eyes were fixed on her shoes until Nini walked right up to her locker.

Wordlessly, she brushed by him and opened her locker, taking out whatever books she needed for the weekend and putting away what she didn’t. Then she harshly closed the locker door before spinning on her heels and walking down the hallway.

“Nini” her curly-headed best friend pleaded with her as he dragged out the last syllable of her name. “Come on. Please talk to me. I’m sorry, I know I messed up.”

Nini continued to ignore him, picking up her pace and walking faster towards the double doors that lead to the parking lot. However, Ricky was a lot taller and easily kept pace with the smaller girl. She remained silent, determined to reach her car and her house without saying a word to him.

Finally, Ricky stepped in front of her path, cutting her off. He looked down at her with an intense gaze. 

”Nina, we need to talk.” 

The boy’s eyes were harsh and demanding and Nini knew she had no way out of it. Whenever he used her full name, they both know he wasn’t messing around.

He pulled her into an empty classroom and closed the door before he took a seat at one of the desks and gestured for her to do the same. She tentatively sat down and looked down at her hands resting on the desk as she intertwined her fingers.

When he opened his mouth again all the harshness had vanished from his tone, and so did her full name. “Neens, please talk to me. I can’t take this silent treatment. Please, not today of all days.”

Unfortunately for Nini, she made the mistake of sparing a glance at the boy and saw a pair of glassy, puppy dog eyes staring back at her. She swallowed hard, not wanting her voice to quiver as she bit back.

“Ricky, you don’t fucking get it, do you? I don’t care about you taking me somewhere to get me a gift and make it up to me. Hell, I don’t even care about get anything. It’s that you just forgot about me completely. You always give all of our friends something on Valentine’s Day. You literally never forget. So how come you forgot about me? We’re supposed to be best friends! How am I the only person you just forgot about?!” Her words bouncing off the walls of the classroom.

The words escaped Nini’s lips before she could stop herself. They came out much harsher than she intended for them too. Sure, she was hurt and mad at him but her voice was dripping with venom and white-hot anger, way more than she intended. She also hated yelling at him, knowing it brings back the old memories of his parents fighting right before their divorce.

“Neens. I didn’t- I.” Ricky began to mutter before he went silent and looked down.

Nini’s anger quickly dissolved and was replaced by overwhelming concern. She noticed Ricky started to rapidly tap his left foot and was using his right hand to rub his brow. Ricky rarely ever did that. In fact, in their entire history of knowing each other, Ricky had only done this one other time. It was two years ago and Ricky was sitting on the edge of her bed trembling as he told her all about his parents' divorce and her mom moving to Chicago to be with Todd, some guy he never even met.

Nini’s eyes and heart softened. There was something that he wasn’t telling her, something eating him alive inside. She reached out took one of his hands in his squeezing it twice, telling him that she was there.

Feeling her hand clasp his, Ricky looked up into Nini’s soft and warm brown eyes. “Nini, I didn’t forget you” he mumbled, barely audible.

“Ricky, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

He cleared his throat and blinked away some of the tears that were brimming in his eyes. “I didn’t forget about you Neens. I never would.” His features began to soften too, turning back into the spirited Ricky that Nini knew and loved.

Nini was puzzled as she looked back at him. “Then why didn’t you give me anything this morning?” 

“Because it’s a surprise and it’s set up back at your house. I wanted to give it to you after school.”

Nini stood up and pulled him up, immediately wrapping him into a tight hug and she played with the curls on the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry Ricky.”

He squeezed her tighter, “It’s ok, it makes complete sense why you’d be upset. Now let’s go back to your place. I’ve been waiting to give you this gift all day long.”

They grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom, Nini’s arms wrapped around one of his biceps as she looked up to him. 

“Wait a minute. You never had to help your dad set up this morning did you.” The brunette accused him.

“Nope, we got it all done last night. I was spending my entire morning setting up your gift.” 

Nini lightly smacked the older boy’s chest in mock offense. “You liar!” She said, trying to fake a grain of annoyance into her voice but finding it impossible through all the chuckling.

They reached the parking lot as Nini looked around for her car. As if he could read her mind Ricky tapped her arm. “Kourtney snagged your keys at lunch and took your car home before Seb and Carlos drove her back here. I wanted you to ride with me” 

A goofy grin took over Ricky’s as he smiled and the corner of his eyes crinkled. They hopped into the car, blasting the radio and Ricky drove them to Nini’s.

After they pulled into the driveway Nini typed in her garage code to find an empty garage staring back at her.   
“Your moms are out for the night, having a nice Valentine’s Day date,” Ricky said, reading her mind yet again.

Nini stood frozen, surprised, and slightly nervous. “Ricky what did you do?” She asked the boy.

He merely smiled and winked at her. “You’ll see”. He took her hand as he leads her up the few stairs to the garage door and gently swung it open.

Her living room was exactly as she had left it this morning, in fact, her entire first floor was. She couldn’t notice anything.

After the pair set their bags down and kicked off their shoes Ricky led Nini upstairs to where her bedroom door shut.

Nini’s eyes darted to Ricky’s as he softly smiled down at her. “Go ahead, open it.”

Nini turned the handle and slowly opened the door to find the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, well second to Ricky.

Her room was covered in little presents and small Valentine’s Day gifts. Two fresh bouquets of roses, one red and one white, rested on either of her end tables and her dresser was covered in heart-shaped boxes of chocolates. On her bed rested a giant teddy bear with an envelope in his lap.

Nini made her way over to the bear and opened the envelope. As she emptied the envelope she found herself clutching every valentine she had given Ricky through the years, from kindergarten to last year. Each of them was in perfect condition, clearly having been kept safe and preserved over the years. Inside the card was a cheesy little Happy Valentine’s Day note with a small scribble from Ricky, “Now ask me for your real gift.”

Nini turned to him with an incredulous expression plastered on her face.

“This, all of this, isn’t the ‘real gift’?” She asked, adding in some air quotes.

Ricky nervously scratched the back of his neck. “No, it’s not. Out of his back pocket, he plucked a small maroon-colored, velvet box that matched the exact sweater Nini was wearing. Handing it over to her, the small girl gently opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace with a shiny treble bass clef heart pendant hanging from it.

“Ricky-” Nini started her voice watery and eyes tearing up.

“No, Nini. Let me go first. I would never forget about it. I could never forget about you. I’m so crazy, head-over-heels in love with you. I have been since freshman year when I asked you to homecoming, and probably for soooo much longer. But that’s when I finally realized it. I was going to tell you that night, but I was scared. Scared of what it might to us and our friendship. I thought that I could be content just being your friend but some part of me will always want something more. So here I am, putting it all the line. Telling you I love you and asking if you’ll be my valentine. It’s always been you and it always will be.”

Nini was speechless, tears were yet again rolling down her cheeks. Not like they were at lunch though. These were a different kind of tears, a happy, overjoyed, and on cloud 9 kind of tears. After a few seconds of silence, this time Ricky reached out and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it twice telling her that he was there and three more telling her he loved her, though this time there was a whole new meaning behind it. Finally regaining her composure after another 30 seconds or so, Nini spoke.

“Ricky. I don’t know what to say. This is all so beautiful, so amazing, so over the top. I love you too, for as long as I’ve known what love is. I loved you freshmen year and I was even going to tell you after homecoming when you dropped me off but I chickened out. I’ve never cared for somebody like I care for you or carried so much adoration in my heart for anyone else. I love you more than life itself and I would love to be your valentine.”

Ricky looked down at her, adoration shining in his eyes as he asked her in a small voice, “Yeah?”

“Yeah” Nini responded breathlessly.

Ricky tugged her arm bringing her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and finally pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was soft and tender, packed with over a decade of adoration, a decade of pining, and the most extravagant Valentine’s Day present imaginable.

After what felt like an eternity the pair finally broke for air staring into each other’s eyes before Ricky broke the silence.

“Happy Valentine’s Day baby. I’m so happy I can finally call you mine.”

“I’ve been waiting years to call you mine too, happy Valentine’s Day,” Nini responded before pressing her lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first-ever fic! Ahhhh sorry for all the angst, but I hope the ending was well worth it. Again if you have any comments/suggestions please leave them, I'd really appreciate it. And let me know if you'd like me to continue writing.


End file.
